


Fire Alarms

by montynavarrno



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, there isn't enough frances/theo in this fandom and I'm going to change that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 22:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11344176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montynavarrno/pseuds/montynavarrno
Summary: Frances lives on the top floor of her dorm building, so fire drills are annoying enough. Then one night there's an actual emergency, and it's midnight and colder than the antarctic outside. Fortunately, a girl offers to share her blanket with Frances.





	Fire Alarms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MajorMinor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorMinor/gifts).



> Hello hello hello! Welcome to the fic that I've been planning since March and then put on hold for months and i finally kicked it back into gear and now I have a total of five chapters planned out. Only one is written so far, but I have plans for the other four. 
> 
> Also i have to dedicate this to MajorMinor bc first of all it is their birthday (well at when i'm writing this note #procrastination) and also bc they brought us francestheo and there is no better ship.

That moment before you fall asleep is either completely wonderful or extremely disorienting and you wake up because you think you're dying or falling off the bed or some shit like that. Frances experienced the second one more often than not. However, on this night she had chosen to go to bed early and was peacefully falling to sleep. 

Suddenly, a shrill noise ripped through the air. It was repetitive and annoying, and it was most definitely a fire alarm.

Frances shot up in bed and shoved her glasses on her face. "Patsy!" she said to her roommate, who was for some reason still asleep. "Wake up! The fire alarm is going off!"

With her roommate awoken, the two set off to join the rest of their floor down the fire escape. Unfortunately for them, they lived on the top floor of their dorm building, and it was a long trip down. It was also cold. All Frances had on was her pajamas, which consisted of Star Wars pants and raggedy old t-shirt. It was not a warm outfit. Frances wished she had had the foresight to bring one of her blankets with her. Instead, she was reduced to shivering and waiting to find out if there was actually an emergency or if the fire alarms had just gone off for no reason. Her teeth had just begun to chatter when she heard a voice behind her. 

"Do you want to share my blanket?" asked the voice. 

Frances turned around. A girl was standing behind her, wrapped in a huge fluffy blanket. Frances didn't hesitate. "Yes please," she said.

The girl extended her arm and Frances immediately moved in to get under the warmth of the blanket. "Thanks," said Frances.

"No problem," said the girl. "By the way, my name's Theo."

"I'm Frances. Do you have any idea what's happening in the dorms?" asked Frances.

Theo shook her head. "No. I live on the fifth floor of the south building. As far as I know nothing's wrong on my floor. What about you?" 

"Top floor," said Frances. "Nothing's wrong on my floor either. I'm just not looking forward to having to walk up all the stairs back."

Theo shook her head sympathetically. "It's so dumb that they stop the elevators after a drill is over. I know at least one person on my floor has a heart condition and they have to be really careful about the kind of exercising that they do. Climbing five flights of stairs is for sure something they're not supposed to do." 

"I don't have a heart condition, I'm just lazy," said Frances.

Theo laughed at that. She started to say something else, but then the crowd of students began moving towards the door, signaling that the emergency or whatever it was was over. 

"Thanks for the use of your blanket," said Frances. 

"Any time. Hey, you seem pretty cool. What's your major?" asked Theo.

"I'm undecided at the moment," said Frances. "I'm leaning towards writing of some sort though. What about you?"

"I'm in elementary education at the moment, but I'm thinking of switching to secondary education. I can't decide if I want to teach everything or just math or history. It's kind of up in the air. I'm using this semester to knock out most of my gen eds though. You got any gen ends?"

Frances nodded. "Yeah, psychology. I think it's pretty interesting, but definitely not something I want to do as a career."

"I'm in psychology too. Professor Daniel's class. I don't understand any of it."

"Really? I'm in his class too, and I really get it," said Frances. 

"What class are you in? I'm in his ten o'clock one," Theo said.

"I'm in his one o'clock. Hey, if you want, I can try to help you with it. We've got a test over like six modules coming up," Frances said, excited at the prospect of hanging out with Theo some more. She had only known Theo for maybe ten minutes, and they had already clicked.

"Absolutely! Do you want to meet in the Union coffeeshop at six tomorrow evening? I'll buy the coffee," said Theo.

"Sounds great!" Frances replied. And with that, they started up the stairs to their respective floors, both excited to spend time with someone who could end up being their best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i know this one was short but i really just needed them to meet so that i can get on with the actual plot. how they met was actually inspired by a real event that happened at my school. we were woken up by fire alarms at midnight and didn't learn why until the next day. i'd say why but that's actually covered in the next chapter. rest assured that it's nothing bad, in fact it's ridiculous.
> 
> anyway, hope you guys enjoyed! leave a comment or kudos if you really enjoyed it, or come talk to me on tumblr @montynavarrno!


End file.
